


Kyle's Accident

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [9]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Bruce Wayne x Reader - Relationship
Series: Without Me [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361446
Kudos: 19





	Kyle's Accident

Later on, after your shower, the pair of you held each other close that night. “I hadn’t told my parents yet about the promise ring, just in case they ask.” Bruce said gently. 

You nodded. “Obviously I hadn’t told mine, either.” You teased in return.

He let out a breath. “True.” He chuckled. “They’ll just know I’m serious when they find out.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and kissed your temple.

“Me, too.” You squeezed him. “Think they’ll like each other?” You asked, trying to picture all four parents in the same room.

“No clue.” He laughed. “Guess we just have to wait and see.”

You grinned. “I can’t wait.” You giggled.

He kissed your nose. “Me either. It’ll be our families together and that means a shit ton.” 

* * *

Finally, his parents were on their way. Nicole was sitting by you as you waited while Bruce chatted with your brother. You couldn't stop smiling as you watched them together. With that, you didn’t notice Nicole watching them with the same fondness. Her heart warmed at the sight. Maybe Bruce wasn't so bad after all.

You stood up quickly when the door the door rang, eager to greet them. “Hello, Martha.” you hugged her gently.

“Hello, sweetheart.” She smiled brightly. “I love the area you grew up in. It seems so peaceful.”

You beamed. “I’m glad.” You motioned inside. “Welcome to this crazy house.” You giggled. “Bruce is playing with my younger brother, Noah. Good luck getting his attention.”

She smiled. “I can’t wait to see that.” She stepped in quickly. “I always wanted to give him a sibling, but it just wasn't meant to be.”

“He’s great with him.” You assured happily. 

“Hello, Bruce!” Thomas chuckled, making your boyfriend jump.

“Jeez, Dad.” He placed a hand on his chest before standing. He smiled at his parents. “How was your drive?”

“Wonderful. We hadn’t been this way in quite some time.” Martha grinned. “Who is this lovely young lady?” She asked, motioning to Nicole.

Nicole stood and smiled instantly. “I’m Nicole, her sister.” She held out her hand. “It's nice to meet you.”

“Such pretty genetics in this family.” Martha praised. She noted how Nicole blushed. “Clearly with such beautiful parents.” She went to greet them excitedly. 

You chuckled as his parents instantly befriended yours. You moved to wrap your arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder. 

He rubbed your arms affectionately and grinned at the big hugs that were shared. He chuckled with he heard your mother’s voice. “Did you help Bruce pick out her ring? It’s beautiful!”

“Ring?” Thomas asked, glancing to you. “Are we getting a new daughter?” He asked.

Bruce was surprised at how calm he sounded at that. “Ah. Not yet, I guess. It’s a promise ring.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s all.”

“Bruce!” Martha beamed. “So sweet!” She teared up. “Let me see what our boy gave you.”

You went over to her shyly, with a smile and your hand out. “I love it.” You told her. “I had only sent him out for food.” You chuckled.

“I didn’t know he was a romantic.” Thomas chuckled. “I guess the right woman will bring it out in any man.”

“Heck yeah.” Bruce agreed with a beam. “She's stuck with me.”

“Proudly.” You nodded. Kissing his cheek, you gave him a squeeze. 

All four of your parents beamed at the two of you. “Can you come back to playing, Bruce?” Your brother asked sweetly.

Bruce grinned at your brother. “Sure thing, bud.” He glanced at you. “Sorry, babe. Your brother calls.”

“Eh, I’ll get you after this week anyway.” You grinned. “Go play.”

Bruce ran over like a kid himself. Nicole went back to watching them while ‘playing’ on her phone. 

“Let’s get some drinks going.” Your mother led his parents to the kitchen. “Dinner should be done in about half an hour.” You heard her.

You went to go sit with Nicole. “What do you think?” You asked, wanting your sister’s thoughts.

“He’s sweet.” She said easily. “So, his parents are even sweeter of course.” She shrugged a shoulder. 

You nodded. “Approve?” You asked, hopeful.

She glanced over at Bruce and eyed in him thought. “Maybe.”

“Well, that’s better than a no.” You sighed. “What's your hang up?”

“He doesn’t seem like the settling down type. Even giving you a ring and all.” She explained. “Seems like he's just getting excited. And excitement doesn't last forever.”

You sagged. Her opinion meant most to you and you trusted it. It hurt, but Bruce seemed to have changed since you got together. You really felt that. You played with your ring, your eyes glancing at it.

Nicole stayed looking at Bruce, but to you that just meant she was criticizing him. You didn't see that it was something very different.

“Would you like some drinks, dears?” Martha walked in. She glanced at Nicole, and then her son, raising an eyebrow. “I see.” She said to herself before going to set a few soda cans on the coffee table. 

You glanced at her and gave her a smile. “Thank you.”

She nodded and glanced at your sister. Martha wanted to say something, but what? She was positive she saw what she saw, but she didn’t want to cause trouble. “Y/N? I forgot something in the car, walk with me? I'd like to hear some memories of your home.”

“I’d love to.” You agreed instantly, standing. “What would you like to hear?” 

Martha let out a breath as you walked out. “Tell me how close you are with your sister.” She glanced at you. 

You shrugged a shoulder. “We're sisters. Not best friends or anything, but we're close.” You told her easily.

“I see.” She nodded. “Do you have the same taste in men?”

You raised an eyebrow at her. “Rarely, but….” You sighed. “It has happened.” Not a nice memory, either.

She nodded. “I just know how ladies look at my son, and Nicole definitely was giving him some type of look.” She admitted. 

“Oh…”

She rubbed your back. “I don’t mean to cause trouble.”

You shook your head. “You're not, I promise. Just...old wounds.” You sighed. 

“I thought so.” She said sadly. “I know girls like her…” She sighed. 

“When I was 16, I was dating a guy a couple years older. I wouldn't sleep with him. Well, she would.” You explained.

She looked at you in sadness. “Bruce wouldn’t do that.” She told you gently.

“I know. I trust him.” You said confidently. “I love him. And he loves me.” You nodded. “It's more my faith in _ her _that's shaken.” You looked at her. “Thank you.” You smiled sadly. “for telling me.”

She nodded. “Of course. I consider you family now.” 

Hearing that made you smile at her. “That means a lot.” You stopped to hug her. “Now, did you actually forget something in the car?” You teased.

She laughed. “I did not. My memory isn’t that bad yet. Though I say that now.” She teased back. “I’ll just say that I wanted some time with you for a moment. How would you like to have a girl’s day tomorrow? You, me, your mother, and your sister?” She seemed excited. While she was displeased with your sister, she wasn’t one to leave her out. 

“I’m sure we’d all enjoy that.” You nodded instantly. “My mom doesn’t get out much since we’re not here.” You told her.

She nodded. “And I’d love to have some girls around. These Wayne men.” She shook her head with a grin. “Man children!” She laughed.

“Like when Bruce had a small cold and it was the end of the world.” You shook your head. “It was insane. And then, boom! He was hyper!”

She laughed further. “He’s always been like that.” She told you. “Be glad you weren't there for the chicken pox!”

You facepalmed. “I could only imagine. Was he a cry baby?” You teased. 

“At times, and then at times he would deny anything was wrong. He broke his arm as a child, and tried to tell Alfred he was fine.” She said as she fondly recalled her son’s childhood.

You snorted. “I can picture that.” You grinned. “I can't wait to meet Alfred.”

“He will adore you.” She nodded. “I just know it.”

“I’d like to see how he’d keep Bruce in line.” You chuckled. “He sounds like an awesome uncle.”

“That does fit his description.” She chuckled. “He is like family. He's off visiting his niece at the moment.”

“He seems like he’d need a vacation when dealing with Bruce.” You giggled, following her back. 

Bruce looked up, smiling. “Was starting to miss you.” He smirked. “Did mom get what she forgot?”

“I did. Can’t forget to take my medicine!” She grinned, ruffling her son’s hair as she went to return to the kitchen. 

You leaned against the nearest wall, watching Bruce with pure love. When he winked at you, you shook your head with a grin. “Talk and after dinner walk with me later?”

“Sure, babe.” He agreed easily. “Wanna see the LEGO house I made?” He lit up at the question.

“A big kid is what you are.” You said fondly, but went over eagerly to see his build. “Are you gonna want your own Legos now?” 

“I already have some in my cart online.” He teased. “Hope you like Lego decor for the living room.”

You snorted. “We’d break it!” You told him.

He gasped. “No! We would put them up high so no paws or small hands can get to them!”

You raised your eyebrows. “Oh, and where would these paws and small hands come from?”

Bruce shrugged playfully, and went back to playing. He was instantly emerged in more LEGO building. 

“Kids, dinner!” Came your dad's voice moments later.

You blinked and followed your brother as he got up excitedly. What was on your boyfriend's mind? It seemed he got shy whenever you pressed. You'd mention it later.

“You can sit here.” Nicole told Bruce, motioning beside her. 

Licking your lips, you shook your head. “I was hoping to sit next to you. How often do we get together?”

Nicole shot you a look. You instantly shot one back and went to sit down triumphantly. Martha had a smirk on her face for a split second. “Why’re you being rude?” Nicole whispered at you. 

“I'm not the one eyeing my sister's boyfriend.” You hissed.

She gasped, looking offended. “I wouldn’t.” She defended.

You scoffed and rolled your eyes. “Whatever.” You muttered.

“Girls?” Your mother asked worriedly. “Everything okay?”

You gave her a forced smile. “Just sister stuff, mom.”

She nodded. “Well, alright.” She looked skeptical. 

Bruce looked between the pair of you, curious. He kissed your hand when you rubbed his shoulder. When you smiled at him, he smiled loving in return. With that, both your parents relaxed. Nicole let out a small huff and turned her attention to the food.

* * *

Bruce smiled as he helped with the dishes, eager for your evening walk. But first, he had offered for you and him to do the dishes so all the parents could relax.

You flicked some bubbles at him as he dried and kept your face innocent. He reached over, wiping bubbles on your cheek, making you look at him in feigned shock. He shrugged with a boyish grin. “Are you saying I'm dirty?” You asked.

“Not the kind that can be cleaned.” He grinned. 

Laughing, you leaned over and picked his lips. “You’re funny.” You patted his chest. “And all mine.” You beamed proudly.

“You bet I am.” He kissed your nose. “Proud of it, too.”

You smirked. “How proud?” Dishes were now on the back burner.

He hummed, smirking as he thought. “Well, I really want you to become a Wayne one day.” He said happily. “And...I want you know...other Waynes.” He mumbled shyly. 

You bit your lip, moving closer. “Yeah?”

He nodded, blush dusting his cheeks. “Yeah.”

Wrapping your arms around him, you kissed his cheek. “Well, my answer would be yes, and for the second...one day.”

He brightened and squeezed you tightly. “Happy to hear that.” He sounded thrilled. “One day sounds good.” He pecked your lips. “Walk time?” He asked, hopefully. 

You intertwined your fingers with his. “I’d love to.” You agreed, feeling at ease with him.

“Sweet.” He grinned dorkily and tugged you along. 

“We'll be back, guys!” You told the parents as you passed through the living room.

“Have fun!” Your mother grinned. 

“No eloping!” Martha teased.

“They don’t have hours this week, I checked!” Bruce teased back. 

* * *

When the pair of you shuffled back in, everyone’s faces fell. “Dear?” Martha got up, looking between you and her son.

You looked up at her. "Kyle was in an accident. He didn't make it."

Your mother instantly went pale. “Oh, sweetie.” She brought you into a hug, tearing up. “I’m so sorry.” 

Bruce moved to hug the pair of you, as well. “His funeral is tomorrow.” He breathed, the two of you were still trying to grasp that he was gone.


End file.
